Los malditos labios de Jasper Hale
by Dolly Snape
Summary: Los labios de Jasper Hale, aquel al que yo esperaba impaciente durante el día, mas nunca llegaba, y al caer la noche cuando mis esperanzas ya desvanecían, aparecía… frente a mi ventana,observándome,tentándome,seduciéndome...


_Nada es mío, ni siquiera Jasper ¡Qué más quisiera yo!, lo único mío, es la historia de a continuación. _

_Sin más que decir, un saludo y gracias por leer. No se olviden de dejar RR!_

* * *

><p><strong>Los malditos labios de Jasper Hale<strong>

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo una última vez; aquellas manos malditas sobre mi cuerpo, aquellos ojos que me privaron de toda realidad, que me privaron de mi verdadero amor, mi Edward quien realmente me amaba; ahora estaba lastimándole no solo a él si no también a mi casi hermana Alice; pero es que aquellos labios, que me roban la vida delicadamente, los labios de Jasper Hale, aquel al que yo esperaba impaciente durante el día, mas nunca llegaba, y al caer la noche cuando mis esperanzas ya desvanecían, aparecía…frente a mi ventana, observándome, tentándome, seduciéndome...

Aquel hombre de cabellos rubios que enmarcaban su pálido e irresistible rostro, que parecía llegar escoltado por un sequito de sombras, pues todo a su paso se volvía oscuro, siniestro... excitante.

Aquel con la que las noches se convertían en innombrables momentos de perversa y lujuriosa pasión…tras noches de intriga, ellos descubrieron nuestro secreto, se marcharon dejándonos a ambos, Edward jamás me perdono, y todo por los malditos labios de Jasper Hale, las palabras de Alice aun están en mi mente: "Aquel hombre...es mi vida y mi muerte, mi existencia y mi cuerpo; al engañarme con él, me has quitado mi vida, ahora estoy muerta" había murmurado mientras se iba, nos quedamos solos y luego de un tiempo me abandono…No sé donde estoy, solo sé que no estoy viva ni muerta; me convirtió.

Pero no se quedo a mí lado, no sé qué hacer, me niego a beber, a asesinar…pero cada vez me siento peor, lo necesitó.

Hoy lloro en las sombras del lugar donde me abandono, donde me arrebato la vida... muerta... esa voz lo repite una y otra vez ahora estoy sola, él no está aquí , el siempre la amo a ella, yo solo era un juego para el…sus manos me arrancaron el corazón. Ahora sabré lo que es ver morir a las personas que amo, sabré lo que un corazón herido es capaz de sentir, ese rencor, ese odio que se apodera del alma y la ciega, y que no cesara hasta el momento de ver consumada su venganza. Jasper suplicara clemencia, uno por uno sin clemencia, pagaran, hasta la última gota de sangre caerá.

Siempre lo supe es verdad; siempre supe que llegaría el día en que moriría, pero pensé que sería siendo abuela, al menos en manos de Edward, pero morí en las manos de Jasper Hale.

Siempre recordare lo último que le pregunte la noche anterior de cuando me abandono:

-¿Hablaremos con ellos?, ¿arreglaremos todo con Edward y Alice?-pero no me dices nada- ¿Por ello as comprado los boletos para Venecia cierto?, para verles y arreglarlo…-no me respondes, siento una especie de miedo por todo mi cuerpo

-¿Me dejaras?- no dices nada solo sigues allí mirando a la nada

-¿Me amas?-pregunte luego de unos segundos, en apenas un murmullo pero tu respuesta es la misma solo silencio.

Aun recuerdo como te acercaste a mí, me sujetaste por la cintura besaste mi cuello y sonreíste de esa forma tan tuya

-Me veré con Alice en Venecia mañana al anochecer…- sonrió – Ella sabe que iré a buscarla, sé que me perdonara no es la primera vez que pasa algo así-

-¿Algo así?, ¿Te perdonara?- solo sonreíste

-Edward quizá tarde mas, el imbécil realmente te amaba… Tardara en perdonarme, pero tenemos demasiado tiempo. El tiempo nos sobra- y rio despectivamente mientras se acercaba a mí

-¿Qué quieres decir?, Me estas asustando- sonreíste tranquilamente y acariciaste dulcemente mi cabello

-Tranquila solo dolerá un momento- y tus colmillos en mi cuello, el dolor más fuerte que he experimentado en mi vida y sentí como cada parte de mi iba muriendo…

Me paso por creer en ti mi amado Jasper, siempre la amaste ella, no signifique nada para ti… Ahora estoy sola, tú te has ido a su búsqueda, me dejaste sin saber qué es lo que me pasa…al menos me queda de consuelo saber que pronto moriré, o al menos no estaré lo suficiente lucida a causa de la sed, como para volver a escribir, nadie sabrá nunca mas mi pena, te odio tanto Jasper Hale…y al mismo tiempo aun te amo.


End file.
